A technique for suppressing the wear and seizure of a bearing used in a scroll-type fluid machine or the like has been considered. Patent Literature 1 discloses a scroll compressor having a bearing coated with a resin layer in which carbon particles are deposited. Patent Literature 2 discloses a sliding bearing that has a bearing alloy layer, an intermediate layer coating the surface of the bearing alloy layer, and an overlay layer coating the surface of the intermediate layer, and allows the overlay layer and intermediate layer, which remain in recessed portions of ring-shaped grooves provided in the bearing alloy layer, and peak portions of the bearing alloy layer to be exposed when worn from the surface side of the overlay layer, the height of the peak portions and the thickness of the overlay layer being set within a predetermined range.